


Headache

by HolyJjongie



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, What Was I Thinking?, parkian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyJjongie/pseuds/HolyJjongie
Summary: When Brian keeps having headache, he comes to his Jae
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Kudos: 39





	Headache

**Author's Note:**

> My 2nd attempt to write Parkian fic. Sorry if it isnt that good.  
> I just wanted to read Parkian fic, but there isn't many updates lately. So, i wrote instead.  
> I don't know what it is. I just imagined Brian coming to Jae after working for days non-stop n being clingy to the older at his apartment.

Jae was getting ready to do a Twitch broadcast when he heard knocks on his apartment door. He was sure none of his friends saying they would come to his place. Curious, Jae walked to the door and opened it.

Jae has not made any reaction when suddenly he felt someone hugged him in tight embrace. "Hyung..."

It was Brian. He crashed on the older the moment Jae opened the door.

"What happened?" Jae returned the hug, rubbing the younger's back in hope to give him small comfort.

Instead of answering right away, Brian just nuzzled on his chest. Jae could feel his boyfriend took a deep breath before finally answering. "I am tired."  
.  
.  
.  
Jae managed to bring Brian inside his studio room. During the process, not even a second Brian loosened his embrace. He was so clingy. And Jae knew, the bassist being this clingy was only when he wasn't in good condition, mentally and physically.

"Coffee, tea, or hot chocolate?" Jae asked.

"Nah. I'm good. I only want to lay on bed and do nothing. Just breathing," the younger answered. "Could you just join me here and cuddle me to sleep?"

Jae smiled hearing that. Not just clingy, super tired Brian was also demanding and act like a spoiled kid.

"Come come, my big baby is tired. He needs to recharge his energy." Jae laid on his bed and brought the younger to his embrace. 

No one said anything for a while. Jae played Brian's hair with his hand, while the other rubbed his back. He heard Brian's breath became more even.

"I am tired." Brian broke the silence. "I keep having headache everyday, every night. I am tired. I want to take a rest. Take this headache away, Jae. I am tired."

Brian shoke his face that planted on Jae's chest, as if he was trying to get the said headache leave him. Jae tightened his embrace. He hated seeing his lover in this state. He was sad.

Brian always said he was okay. But no normal human could carry this lot of works the younger had these past months. It was very understandable that he was breaking down. He has worked hard for months, taking job offers here and there, carrying DAY6's name on his individual activities making sure it kept floating while the group itself was on hiatus.

Yes, he was doing all of them happily. He was happy he could try various jobs he always wanted to do. He was glad he could greet My Day in many ways, making sure they were well fed and not forgetting the group. But, he is still human. He would eventually get tired at some point. And now, he was at that point.

"It is okay. Now you can take a rest. You can sleep. No one, nothing can disturb you. Not even the headache. I have kicked them out. You are safe now. Our Young K, Younghyun, Brian Kang is safe now."

Jae really hoped, eventhough it was just for several hours, he could keep Brian safe and sound, give him the rest he well deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it. It is short, yes. I am not satisfied with how it ends. But, i dont know how to end it as well :(
> 
> I wrote it in one go, in the middle of the night. So, forgive me if it was awful >.<
> 
> //
> 
> Congrats for our Best Band award on MAMA btw \\(^^)/. Yessssssss.... We make it this year!!!


End file.
